


Too Little/Too Late

by BizarreJoe, ShootingStarBlitz



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satire, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarBlitz/pseuds/ShootingStarBlitz
Summary: Mark is a therapist who is taking on the biggest case of his young career. The Sin Kids are going to therapy after being taken by CPS. Will he be able to help them overcome their hurtful past? A collaboration with BizarreJoe





	1. Chapter 1

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares-All You Wanted, Michelle Branch_

* * *

 

  


_“... And that is how after being informed by seventeen year old Lyra Loud, the incestuous sex cult formed by her father, Lincoln Loud and several of her own aunts, was taken down and disbanded by a group of swat squads. Lincoln’s ten kids were taken in by Child Protective Services, and while their parents will most likely be behind bars for the rest of their natural lives, one can only wonder, what will happen to these kids?_

 

_This has been Lidsay Neagle reporting from Royal Woods.”_

  


Mark Richardson, psychologist and current representative of Child Protective Services, looked down at the giant case file that was on his mentor’s desk. “Now this is a mess if I ever saw one, don’t you think?” said Mark’s mentor Louis, former representative and one of most well known psychologists and psychiatrists in the state of Michigan.

 

“It's horrible, Sir.” Mark replied grimly

 

“The Loud Family case,” Louis stated. “Everyone’s talking about it.”

 

Mark had heard about this story on the news about two days ago, and could recall it clearly in his mind.

 

“Do you know how old the oldest one of those kids is Mark?” Louis spoke, snapping Mark back to reality.

 

“No, the news didn’t mention it,” Mark answered almost instantly.

 

“That's because the guys downtown haven’t disclosed that information to the media yet,” Louis  looked down at his coffee as he spoke. “She is twenty one; for twenty-one years we had a sex cult under our noses.”

 

“That's… Wow.” Mark was stunned, proving that whomever said that words can’t hit you was a despicable liar.

 

“And those kids were trapped in the middle of it,” Louis started up again. “We don’t know yet how much involvement their mothers had in their abuse, but if there is something certain, those kids were the victims of some horrible things. The early medical exams confirms as much.”

 

Mark knew that the answer to this next question would probably make him regret ever asking it, but he did so anyways. “What exactly did the exams confirm?”   
  
“Of these ten kids, the eldest is twenty-one, the youngest one is a year old. Only the one-year-old hasn’t been a victim of penetrative sex.”

  
As he suspected, this made Mark’s stomach turn after hearing the answer. The one coffee he had before coming to Louis’ office made its way up his esophagus, but somehow, he kept it from spewing all over his boss’ desk.   


 

“Kid, I want you to study and treat these kids as best as you possibly can, as if your life depended on it,” ordered Louis, pushing the huge stack of case files to Mark. “In a certain way, It does.”

 

“How so, sir?”

 

“We had an incestuous, child-molesting sex cult under our noses for two decades, and it could probably have gone on a third one if one of their kids didn’t grow a spine and called us. Not only the mayor is going to blame us if you fuck it up, the media will also have our heads on a silver platter!” Louis bellowed.

  


Mark didn’t have the stones to tell his mentor that his priorities were out of order. He looked at the stack of files in front of him. He was counting twenty of them, ten for the parents, ten for the kids. Inside them, all the information he would ever need about them (that didn’t come out of their mouths of course). Picking them up, he asked Louis cautiously, “When… When can I start?”

 

“They’re being prepared at the moment, getting used to not being inside the hellhole they called home. Tomorrow, you will be doing interviews with them. What you do then is up to you entirely, but these kids need your help more than anything right now. They need to know that they can trust us, and that the world is not as sick as they think.” Louis then took a sip of his coffee.

 

Feeling Louis’ resolve in his words, Mark nodded and said, “You can leave them to me, sir.”

 

Louis smiled “Well, that's the spirit!” the mentor said, standing up to let the psychologist out of his office. “Study those files. We can’t afford to fail in this case!”

 

“Will do, sir. Will do.”

 

Mark left the room with the ludicrous amount of files under his arm, and wondered why the hell was he picked for this assignment. He had only been with the CPS for a year, and in that time he had only taken on a case of physical abuse, one of grooming and one of light molestation. This case was another thing entirely. Ten kids, being abused, indoctrinated and raped over the course of twenty years. All the variables, all the problems. This was a huge undertaking. And for a second, he considered dropping this case and giving it to someone else.

 

When he was about to leave through the door of the precinct, one of the files dropped to the ground. Mark grumbled and squatted to pick it up; on the cover, he saw the picture of a little blond girl with red cap on top of her head and a smile that didn’t give up. A bit to the side, her name and age were written on the profile. Lizzy Loud, 4 years old.

 

_“Only the one-year-old hasn’t been a victim of penetrative sex,”_ Louis’ words echoed in his mind.

 

Mark swallowed hard. As he put the case file back where it belonged, his mind went back to the orphanage where he grew up. Mark remembered being four years old, and waiting for a family to arrive and take him home. That day never came. And he grew up wishing for a family, until he made one himself as an adult.   
  
This kid had her parents, she had a family, and they chose to do horrible things to her, and her siblings, probably traumatizing them for life.

 

This picture, the picture of a smiling, hopeful girl, was all that was needed to test his mettle. To remind him why he joined CPS, with his doctorate. He could have made millions by moving to LA and bullshitting ‘stars’ easily, making them feel important and special dealing with their ‘difficult’ lives of fame and fortune. Instead, he chose to join a place, here in Michigan, where he could help the ones in need. The real victims.

 

So he could prevent things like this from ever happening again.

 

Mark started walking quickly with a strong resolve. He was going to interview these kids and he was going to help them heal. The police had done their job by making sure that the scumbags that hurt them rotted in the deepest of hells. It was time for him to do his part.

 

He kept a firm hand on the files, and prepared himself for what was probably going to be the biggest case of his life, and the most important moment of theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets his first patient and learns part of the horrors that went on in the Loud house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, Chapter 2. This is where everything truly begins. I feel it only fair to warn you that this chapter contains themes and situations that go to EXTREMELY dark places and some may find the disturbing and if you're not into that, feel free to turn away. Otherwise, enjoy.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_-Stronger, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

 

Mark was sitting at his office desk drinking the what may have been the sweetest cup of coffee he'd ever drunk. He'd need it. Today was the first day of the series of interviews he'd have with the Loud children. He couldn't afford to be tired. The serious look on his face betrayed the fact that he had spent most of the night reading and studying the case files that Louis had handed him. Every file that he read on the parents made his blood boil and every file he read on the children made his heart sink. He couldn't help in the back of his mind but feel some sort of pity for the parents.

When he looked at the file of the father, Lincoln and saw his age, he did the math and realized that he himself had to be no older than 12 when his sister, Lori had gotten pregnant with his oldest daughter. Lincoln himself must have been a victim seeing the age difference between him and his sister. Maybe if he had gotten help twenty years ago, this whole situation wouldn't be happening now. Mark shook his head to cleanse his mind of doubts. Regardless of whether or not he was a victim, he still became a monster who grew to impregnate nine of his sisters, create an entire cult revolving around his incestuous acts and proceed to rape and abuse his children. Mark would not allow this cycle of rape and abuse to continue. He'll make sure those kids won't turn out like their father.

His office phone rang and broke his focus. It was time to meet the first Loud child. He picked up the phone.

"This is Richardson..." he said into it.

A voice on the other side answered. "Lyra Loud is here to see you."

Lyra Loud, age 18. Mark had specifically requested to see her first. She was, after all, the one who made the call to CPS, to begin with. The arrest of Lincoln Loud and his sisters and the rescuing of the children may have never happened if she wasn't brave to make that call. It also raised a lot of questions in Marks mind. What factors were involved that out of the 18 years she lived in the environment she was in, caused her to finally make the call? Why now instead of earlier in her life? Mark had to know.

"Alright. I'll head out to meet her..." he said as he hung up the phone.

He got up from his office desk and looked over at the open space he had for when he had

sessions and interviews. He had arranged it in a way to help make people more comfortable. He himself had a chair there but, for the people he dealt with he gave them the option of a couch or even their own chair. He was ready. He went to his office door and opened it. Out in the open space among the empty chairs, there she was, Lyra Loud. She looked sullen, but also serious like she had a lot on her mind. She didn't even notice Mark was there. Mark took a deep breath.

"Lyra? Lyra Loud?" He called out.

Lyra broke from her thoughts and turn her head to see Mark there by his office door. She looked at him with tired eyes. She may have not been getting much sleep herself. She got up out of her chair and walked to him.

"Hello, Lyra." Mark started. "My name is Mark, and I'll be the one talking with you today." Mark didn't care for throwing his title of doctor around, especially when dealing with kids. He'd rather be on a first name basis with them, as he felt it made it easier to open up to him.

"Come in, when you're ready..." he said kindly.

Lyra looked at him as if she were scanning him. Her eyes narrowed at him. Mark couldn't help but notice. This was always the hard part. He didn't blame her for being somewhat suspicious. After all, she would be placing trust into a person she barely knows and after everything she had been through, of course, there would be difficulty in dealing with people outside of the environment she was raised in. He let Lyra take her time. After looking him over she nodded at him.

"Okay..." Lyra said, walking into the office. Mark had wanted to sigh in relief. The first trial was over.

"Have a seat..." Mark said, pointing to the chair and couch. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Oh...Okay then." Lyra said. She had a hint of nervousness in her voice. She sat down in the chair. It did feel quite comfortable to her, calming her nerves just a bit. The way she sat gave her an air of maturity.

Mark grabbed a pen and notepad off of his desk and sat in the chair across from Lyra. He smiled before talking.

"How are you feeling today, Lyra?" He asked. He liked starting off with simple questions.

"Fine, I guess…" Lyra said. "I'm glad to finally be away from that place."

Mark smiled. That was a good sign. "I understand that you were the one to call us."

"Y-Yeah..." Lyra said. "It's just that, I've had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much…"

Mark's face had saddened. Lyra is 18 years old. She was in her home situation her entire life. What, in her eighteen years on this earth, would be so terrible in her mind, that she had finally worked up the nerve to make the call? Mark was determined to find out and help Lyra.

"Lyra," Mark started. "I understand if this may be difficult for you, but I'd like you to tell me how it was for you, growing up in that place."

Lyra looked down to the floor, hesitant. "I..I don't know…"

"Lyra, I understand that it's painful. But I want to help you and I want to help your siblings." Mark said. He knew that sometimes, in order to overcome something, you have to face it head-on.

Lyra looked up at Mark. The look in his eyes told her that he was being genuine. Not like those TV therapists who always seem like they just want to make a buck off of selling other people's stories. Their pain and problems turning into profit. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to trust in this person. He didn't seem like a bad person. She had already come this far. She took a deep breath.

"Okay then…"

* * *

 

There were times when Lyra couldn't sleep at night. She had a bedroom all to herself but the noises throughout the house kept her up. Especially, the noises in the room across from hers. The moans and screams she heard, from her father and her older sisters, even at the age of eight, though she was used to it, kept her up. She always did what her mother taught her to do. She slid her hand down her panties and masturbated until her orgasms put her to sleep.

In the morning, she awoke to a knock on her door. The door opened and walking into her room, was her mother, Luna, looking like one of those older rock fans you'd see, wearing only a SMOOCH t-shirt and nothing else. Lyra herself didn't really understand rock and her mother's love of it. She was more into orchestral music herself.

"Lyra," Luna started. "come down for breakfast when you're ready, okay?"

Lyra nodded while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Okay, Mom."

Lyra hopped out of bed and went out into the hall to make her way to the bathroom wearing only a pair of panties. Across from her room, was her older sisters room, and coming out of it was her father, Lincoln, looking very satisfied. Lincoln himself was stark naked, not even bothering to hide what he was doing the night before or even this morning, semen and her sister's fluids still dripping from his half hard penis. He looked down at Lyra and smiled at her. His dick visibly twitched at the sight of his panty-clad daughter.

Lyra wasn't shocked or appalled at the sight of her unapologetically naked father nor the reaction of his genitals. In fact, she was quite used to it. There wasn't a time when she or any other member of the household didn't see him or even each other naked. Casual nudity was very much a thing in this house. Even the younger kids almost always remained as naked as the day they were born.

* * *

 

"Wait a moment..." Asked Mark, interrupting the girl's narration. "Did you just mention that your underwear was your only garments in the house?"

"In a way yes. I went naked sometimes, but I enjoyed the feeling of my panties" Answered Lyra, looking at the floor with such guilt that it was hard for Mark to not interrupt her "When someone was going to visit, we would either be sent to our rooms, or we would be dressed for a short time, but whenever it was just the family (which to be honest was like 99% of the time), our mothers would make us go either in panties, or completely naked… Dad… Dad… Dad liked the idea of… easy access."

Mark felt his stomach turn, but he pushed forward "What about your brother? Was he held to the same standard?"

"Even more so..." She said, trying her best to look at everything in the room except Mark. "Whenever people visited, he was always sent to our room, because Dad decreed that he was never to be dressed while at home, he said Lemy needed to learn to flaunt his masculinity. Just like him"

"Oh, my God!" Mark said, letting the expression escape from his lips accidentally. Surprised at the gall and ego that Lincoln had.

"Speaking of Lemy, can I continue?"

"Oh, of course..."

* * *

 

"Good morning Lyra..." Lincoln said.

"Good morning, Daddy..." Lyra responded.

"Don't forget to wash up before coming down..." Lincoln said before heading downstairs.

"Okay, Daddy..." said Lyra.

Lyra continued to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast, but not before curiosity got the best of her and she put an ear to the door of her sisters' room but, she couldn't hear anything. Maybe they were still sleeping? She didn't think it was best to go inside, especially since her father had just come out.

Breakfast was, for the most part, the same as usual. They ate a lot of pancakes, which was the food their parents made whenever they needed to do something quickly. Someone had to be leaving in a hurry today.

The adults and the kids sat in two different tables, in two different rooms. It was a consequence of living in such a big family. But in the end, it just meant she knew what to expect when she came down, and that was comforting. For example, she knew that, with Loan and Liena out of commission, she was going find Liby on her seat, wearing her comfiest pair of orange panties. She knew because she had worn them once and they were 10/10 would use again… if Liby actually let her use them, but she didn't, why would she? On the other hand, Lacy and Lupa were comfy being bare. She couldn't blame them either, going naked felt really good, though she honestly preferred to have her panties on, Lyra really liked their design.

Lyra's really loved music, but constant interaction with her aunt Leni had given her an eye for fashion. She liked looking pretty in lavender. Like her aunt did in green. She took a look at the adult table to see what kind of babydoll her aunt was wearing that morning. Lyra scanned the other room, paying attention to what the people there were wearing. Usually, the adults had more freedom with what they wore, but, going along with the free spirit inside of the house, they wore either one piece of clothing that barely covered anything at all or just a piece of underwear. Like her aunt Lucy with her black lace thong and Lola with her Pink hip huggers, of course. Lynn was wearing an oversized jersey from her favorite team and Lyra couldn't care less. Luan had a very unimaginative bathrobe and Lana was wearing a pair of orange boyshorts. Then there was Lisa, who was halfway dressed, as in most days, she wore a wife beater and a pair of male boxers. In contrast to all of them, there was the oldest member of the house. Aunt Lori, she was wearing the same thing that she always wore when they were no visitors or she wasn't going outside. That was absolutely fucking nothing.

Aunt Lori was special in the house's hierarchy. Like her dad, she flaunted what she got, those full breasts, wide hips, and big ass. She showed them off like they made her better than anyone else. She always walked with confidence and with a smug spring in her step whenever something had to do with Lincoln. You see, she was the first one. The one that started it all, so, she was his wife. And the one that was supposed to set an example in the house.

Lyra didn't hate her, but that didn't mean she had to like her. She acted as if she was some kind of queen in front of her sisters. But was 100% subservient to Lincoln, whatever he needed, she provided quickly and without question. If he needed a chair, she would get in all fours, and let him sit on her. But as soon as he stood up and left, she would go to her sisters and brag about how much of a great chair she was, and that they had no chance of being as good as her.

It was just like Luna said. Lori acted as if sunlight shone out of her blond bush. ' _Ugh, learn to trim.'_  Lyra thought. It was something her mom said under her breath all the time when Lori started flaunting like that.

Just when She was about to turn to angrily back to her food, Lyra saw the majestic specimen that was her aunt Leni coming down from the stairs to the adult's table wearing a semi-transparent green babydoll. It showed all her important assets, but Lyra was more focused on her face. The smile on Leni's face always warmed her heart and calmed her down. Having seen what she wanted, Lyra turned back to the table she was in.

Loan and Liena hadn't come down yet. Lyra was too worried about her older sisters to be concerned about Liby playing with her food or Lacy and Lupa making a mess of theirs. She was too young to really remember when it was just Loan, but she could remember when it was also Liena. SHe remembered when her Aunt Leni took Liena to her father's room. She could remember the moans and the screams and being afraid. She remembered running to her mother out of fear only to be told that what was happening to Liena was a good, wonderful thing and that it was her father giving Liena his love.

Lyra didn't really understand. She thought her dad loved everyone in the family. Or was this a different kind of love? She guessed that her dad loved Loan and Liena in the same way her mom loved her sometimes.

She wasn't aware of what the adults were talking about. She heard her mother exclaiming about being excited about something, while the other mothers sounded half happy and half disappointed. Lincoln himself sounded very happy.

The kids were used to being homeschooled, but it was the weekend and Aunt Lisa had gone away to teach a lecture at a university, so the kids were allowed to go and play outside after breakfast. The kids and parents had gone to their respective rooms and had gotten dressed to go outside, one of the few moments when they actually put on clothes. As the girls were heading out the door to the backyard, there was a knock on the door. Lyra was able to spy who it was as Aunt Lori opened the front door. It was that lady that moved into the neighborhood not too long ago. Her dad's old friend. What was her name? Ms. Santiago? She'd come over sometimes and even met her and some of her siblings. It was like having an even older sister visit. She didn't get a chance to see what was going on before heading outside.

While outside, Lyra didn't really play much. Liby, Lupa and Lacy were closer in age so they played with each other more. It didn't bother Lyra. She would much rather be playing with Loan or Liena if they weren't stuck inside their room. Loan didn't play much anyway, but Liena used to play with Lyra all the time before Aunt Leni took her into their daddy's room. Lyra tried to distract herself by reading one of her books about classical musicians next to the fence. SHe would have been completely engrossed by her book if not for a small distraction in the form of a whisper coming from the other side of the fence.

"Lyra!" The whisper said. The girl looked up and turned to the fence. Looking through one of the gaps in the fence was Ms. Santiago. She looked worried. Her eyes went back and forth between the house and Lyra.

"Lyra! You have to tell me. Does your mom or your uncle touch you?"

Lyra wasn't sure what to say. Ms. Santiago was a friend, but it wasn't a question she could immediately answer. What did Ms. Santiago mean by "touch"? Did she mean touch like… when her mom hugs her or kisses her? Or like when her aunt Lisa had to pick her up and treat her on her table when she was sick? Or when her dad used her (or any of her sister's) face and hair like a wet wipe to clean his dick after making love to someone? For Lyra, these were normal things that happened in her house every day. She was taught that things of that sort were natural and desirable, why would anyone be mad about being touched like that?

"Lyra, please. I want to help you, but you have to tell me. If your family does anything to hurt you, or feel uncomfortable, please let me know. You can come to me any time. I'll keep you safe, I promise…"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing with my daughter!?" Luna was at the back door yelling. Ms. Santiago ran off before Luna could get close enough to give her a piece of her mind. "You stay away from our house and our kids!"

Luna grabbed Lyras hand and pulled her quickly into the house and told the other kids to come inside as well. Lyra was concerned. What had happened? Ms. Santiago wasn't going to visit anymore? And what did she mean when she said all of those things to her?

"Mommy…?" Lyra said, scared. Luna immediately got on one knee in front of her daughter, meeting her face to face. She had a seriousness on her face that she didn't normally have.

"I don't want you to talk to that woman ever again. If you see her you let me know. Do you understand me, Lyra?"

Lyra didn't understand anything that was going on. She thought Ms. Santiago was their friend.

"Do you understand me, Lyra!?" Luna yelled.

Lyra was shocked by her mother's sudden outburst. All she could do was a nod in agreement, she was too afraid to actually give a verbal answer.

Luna saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. It hurt her to yell at her like that. She brought her daughter into a hug to comfort her. "Okay then. Now go to your room." Lyra nodded and ran upstairs to her room. She took off her clothes with the exception of her underwear. It's not like she would be going back outside anytime soon. She sat on her bed and went back to reading her book, though her mother's anger and Ms. Santiago's words sat in the back of her mind.

There was a knock on Lyras door, and it opened revealing it to once again, be her mother, Luna. She had a smile on her face. It was very clear that she wasn't upset anymore. "I'm coming in, Lyra..." she said. Even at her young age, Lyra was very deductive, some may say intelligent. That's why she knew that her mother never knocked for her sake. What was the worst thing that she could find her daughter doing? Masturbating? The one thing she herself taught her how to do two years prior in the middle of the living room as several other members of the family walked around preparing a Thanksgiving dinner.

The concept of privacy was nonexistent in this house. In time, she had come to see her parent's lovemaking as they often did it with their doors open. So why bother knocking? The truth was that, whenever Luna came knocking at her door, it was often for herself, not Lyra.

Luna was once a good musician, but she had never been a good actress. Even her daughter could tell when she was trying to act differently to what she usually did. It looked like in this particular occasion, she was trying to look more relaxed and cool. But she forced herself to do it, so her neck muscles tensed, just like those around her eyes. It was the eyes, it was always the eyes.

In her young age, she had only seen her mom like this twice before. Both times it had been to warn her about her sisters getting smallpox. Did someone get sick again?

Luna walked in and made her way to Lyra's bed, once she sat down, she asked her daughter to come and sit on her lap. Oh, this. This part was fun, relatively. For years now, her mom randomly asked her to come to sit on her lap, to do a certain kind of play…

Almost every day, whenever she felt like it, Luna came to Lyra and made her sit on her lap, just like she was doing at the moment. Then she would start caressing her, her lips, or chest, or navel, then, her hand would go down to the only piece of clothing that Lyra would wear inside the house, her lavender panties, and take them down to her knees, then proceed to masturbate her daughter until she was sure she had made her come at least three times.

That was the routine, one that Lyra had learned to endure, maybe even enjoy, because it was the most attention she could get from her mother for long periods of time.

Lyra wondered what was happening to her mother, usually, she was very talkative during the whole thing, but she was mostly silent for a while. Hell, she usually was very eager to do it, this time, Luna was slow, indecisive, unfocused. As if she had a lot on her mind. She had been making laps around Lyra's belly button for the last three minutes.

And honestly, she did. She was looking for a way to tell her daughter something, it was important "Lyra, did I ever told you from where do babies come from?"

"From Daddy's cock." Answered Lyra immediately, the obscenity not even being alien to her vocabulary, it was just a consequence of living with Lynn. Still, her answer was so quick it was almost instinctive.

"That's right, but I mean how."

"Auntie Leni said that babies are made when Daddy puts all his love inside of someone, then babies come out 9 months later.

"Hmmm, I can work with that… Lyra, your dad Put his love inside of me a while ago, and. Our family. Is going to get bigger really soon. And the best part is, it's going to be a BOY!" Luna said with elation.

From the moment she had found out, she had been quick to brag about her pregnancy to her sister's much to their jealousy. Out of all of them, SHE would be the one to give birth to the next patriarch of the family. Already, the visions were in her head. Her daughter and son, becoming the matriarch and patriarch of the next generation of their family. He would give so much love to his sisters and the children they would have, the house would probably need to be expanded on again. She would enjoy raising him to be Lincoln's successor. She wondered if he would be a rocker, like her? She loves Lyra and doesn't mind her music preferences but she had hope that maybe this one would be a bit more like her in terms of musical interest. Maybe his dick would be as big as his father's. That would be amazing. The thought had her so excited, so hot, so unbelievably horny, her lingering fingers on Lyras body became focused and pulled down Lyras panties and she started her ritual of masturbating her own daughter. Her fingers circled Lyras spot before inserting in two of her fingers. She remembered a time when she could barely take one.

Lyra, for her part, did not understand. What was so special about a boy? Sure, she was kind of glad that there would be another family member, but what made this so different from the five other siblings that she had? She tried to think about it, but the ministrations of her mother started to make her mind go blank. Her curiosity was being overcome by the sheer pleasure her mother was giving her. She was used to masturbating, but her mother was an expert. Her back arched into her mother's chest, as her soft moans grew louder.

Luna loved hearing her daughter moan. It made her even hornier than she already was. She took Lyras hand and placed it on her own spot. Even in the throes of pleasure, Lyra knew what that meant and started to rub her mother. Lunas moans could be heard almost throughout the outside hall. Lyraa fingers may not have been as experienced as Lunas, but she had taught her enough to even satisfy her. She put her mouth to Lyra's ear.

"You're going to have a new baby brother and you're going to have so much fun, just like this..." Luna said, panting. "He's going to give us so much lov-AAAAAHH!" Luna was reaching her high, she wasn't going to leave Lyra out of this celebration of their new addition. She put a third finger inside Lyra and that sent her almost immediately over the edge. Both mother and daughters loud moans became almost screams as they brought each other to a mutual climax, and one of the strongest either of them had. Lyra collapsed in her mother's chest, while Luna herself collapsed onto the bed. As their mutual orgasm subsided, Luna held her daughter to her and smiled.

Lyra looked up to her mother. Her mind was clearing up again, and with that, the words of Ms. Santiago crept back into her mind.

_Lyra! You have to tell me. Does your mom or your uncle touch you?_

Lyra wanted to ask her mom what that meant, but Luna looked so happy right now, she didn't want to risk upsetting her again. She buried the thought in her mind and just laid there with her mother.

Luna, however, was having a different thought. She loved her daughter and she didn't want people like that bitch, Ronnie to take her or the others away. Lyra has already come so far. Perhaps it was finally time to take her to her father...

* * *

 

Mark couldn't believe everything he had just heard. The mother was also abusing Lyra sexually. Even worse is the concept of anything resembling a normal home being an absolute farce. Everything that would be considered abnormal was casual in this home. The casual nudity, public masturbation, Lincoln's use of his daughters as towels for his genitals. Mark was disgusted. He looked at Lyra, who looked like she was trying to maintain her composure, but her eyes were filled with shame.

"Lyra, I can see that you're stressed. Do you want to take a break before we go on?" Asked Mark, putting his hands together. He could see that whatever was coming was heavy on her mind, and he didn't blame her because he could imagine exactly what it was. "Are you hungry? I could send for something to eat and drink if you want to. It's on me."

"I… wouldn't that be too much of a bother?" She answered.

Hm, Passive. From someone with 17 years of abuse behind her, it was to be expected. He needed to be comforting to get her to open up. It's not as if what he was about to say was a lie either.

"Lyra, we are here for you and your siblings. Nothing you ask is going to be a bother."

"Can we get fried chicken? I've never had it before."

"You have never eaten chicken before?"

"I've eaten chicken, just not fried. Nothing fried."

"Well, that is… unusual."

"Dad doesn't like fat girls."

"Oh..." He said, looking down to send a message to one of his assistants. "Then, I'll tell you what, let's stick it to your dad and eat chunky foods, shall we?"

A few minutes after he sent the message, someone knocked on the door. He picked the bags that his assistant brought to him and laid them on his table. He got two disposable lunch boxes from inside and laid one in front of Lyra. He opened his first as if to show her that it was okay.

She stared at her food for a solid minute before imitating Mark. As willful as she was when she made the call, it was easier to see her true character now. Abused kids generally will look up a person in a position of authority, and follow their lead to be comfortable with what they do.

Usually, at this point he would talk to them about things away from the subject, but if he was being honest. She lived so deeply in this cult, that he was doubting that she had anything else going on in her life.

The one thing that stuck out in his mind was Ms. Santiago. She had suspected that something was going on, and wanted to save the kids, but was unable to act on it. Sex cults like this are crafty. Even if she did call at that time, she didn't have any concrete proof and the family could easily change a few things to make themselves seem normal. However, she seems to have been the one to plant the seed of doubt in Lyra that made her reporting her family possible, even if it was years later. He wondered if she had an even bigger role to play.

In a way, Mark enjoyed the levity of this moment, seeing the teenager trying to get used to the texture and flavor of the fried meat. All in all, she seemed to be enjoying it. A couple pounds of chicken and a whole litter of Chunky Cola later. They were nearly back at the same point where they started. Lyra, though more relaxed now, was still deeply worried, and when he asked "What's the problem?" her response was a very afraid

"What if they get out? What will happen to us?"

"Lyra, your parents had a pedophile ring and they abused you and your siblings for over two decades."

"Aunt Lisa has contacts. She can get them out." She said, surely, with the feeling of panic showing itself clearly behind her eyes "What will they do to me?"

Mark took off his glasses. He couldn't see without them but he needed his patient to see him in the eye, to trust his words. So he spoke and said "Lyra. I'm going to tell you a secret. Something that we usually don't tell. Normally, whatever my patients say, stay between me and them, but since we were called to not only help you but also aid in a criminal investigation. Everything you and your siblings say to me will become a charge in your parent's trial. Every small little harm that they have done to you or your siblings just adds to their sentence. And there is nothing that your aunt can do to deflect that many charges." He got a little bit closer to Lyra, who looked up to his face to imitate him, and he continued "By the time your brother, sisters and you are done, I assure you, the sun will die before your parents come out."

"Anything we say?"

"Anything that is a crime yes. It will all stack up."

"Should I keep going?"

"Are you comfortable revealing more right now?"

"I don't know. But if it will keep us safe, I'll tell you about what happened a few weeks after that…"

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Ms. Santiago and Luna's announcement that she was pregnant. Ever since that day Luna had been giving Lyra even more attention in the bedroom than usual, almost every single day. There were even a few nights when their moans would be accompanying those of Lincoln, Loan, and Liena or whichever of his sisters he chose to be with that night. But tonight was different. Luna had brought Lyra to a door in the house that she had never been inside. The only other person she's ever seen go in was Leina. It was the room belonging to her father.

Lyra held her mother's hand tightly. After Liena went in there, Lyra barely saw her. Only the nights when she heard her voice coming from her room, did Lyra know that she didn't disappear off the face of the earth. Lyra couldn't help but wonder what would happen after she went in there. Would she become like her older sisters?

Luna lead her daughter in the room. Inside, the room was big, but it was also left a lot to be desired. It had a bed, though it was much less a bed and more a king size mattress in the middle of the floor. There was also an old sofa chair in there, it looked like it was older than anyone who lived in the house. In the chair, there he was, Lincoln as stark naked as he was known to be and with him was Aunt Lori also naked as usual, fondling his balls. Lori looked at Lyra and Luna. She could feel Lincoln's cock pulse in her hands when he laid his eyes on Lyra.

"Look who's literally finally ready to join us..." Lori said, her words carrying an air of superiority that she enjoyed flaunting. Luna rolled her eyes at her older sister. Even during times like this Lori had to let everyone know who was the top bitch. This is supposed to be a special, sacred moment for Lyra.

"She's more than ready." Said Luna. "I've prepared her myself." Luna didn't want to take away from the moment but she always enjoyed a chance to take the piss out of Lori. "I'm sure my Lyra can handle it, even better than Loan ever could."

Lori scowled at her sister. Just because she's the one pregnant with a boy doesn't mean she could start with her. She looked up at Lincoln, who didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes on Lyra, staring at her as though she were prey. Lori shook any negative thoughts she had of her sister out of her head. Yes, this was supposed to be a happy time after all.

Lyra just stood next to her mother and stared at her father. She was always used to seeing him naked, it was nothing new but, something about him seemed different. He seemed more imposing, like a giant. Like he wanted something. It made her feel even smaller than she already was. It made her feel nervous. It almost even made her feel uncomfortable.

"If your family does anything to hurt you, or feel uncomfortable, please let me know." Ms. Santiago's words rang in the back of her head and it made her squeeze her mother's hand even tighter.

Lori finally let go of Lincoln's cock and got to her feet. "Very well then..." she said looking directly at Lyra. "You're standing here, in this room before the one who created you. He is the one who brought you into this world. He's not just your father, he's literally your god, and you'll worship him as such." If Lincoln was a god, then Lori was acting as his high priestess. "Come, and worship the place you came from."

As if on cue, Luna let go of Lyra's hand. She was on her own in this. Lyra buried Ms. Santiago's words and her nervousness in the back of her mind. She didn't want to upset her mother again, and not in front of her father either. She started to recall the lessons she were taught growing up. The place where she and her siblings came from, was their father's balls, and she was to show reverence to them by licking them. Lyra walked up to her father. He looked at her with a smile as she got on her knees and took a hold of her father's cock in one hand and his balls in the other. They both felt so big in her small hands, it was a wonder that she was able to hold either at all. She positioned herself so that her face was right up to his balls. She could smell the scent wafting off of them. She closed her eyes and began to worship, licking and sucking the place where she had come from, her father's balls. She had tasted her father's cockhead before when Lupa dared her to give it a runaway lick, but his balls were a new experience for her. They felt rough and leathery in her mouth and there was hair on them as well. She wasn't sure if she particularly liked that but regardless, she continued to drench her father's balls with her saliva.

Lincoln made small moans under his breath. Lyra had definitely gained her mother's talent for ball sucking. Her lack of experience was made up for with her teachings. His cock was pulsing hard in her hand and his arousal had reached its next level, evidenced from the precum dripping from his cock. Lori and Luna smiled, as they knew it was time for the next step.

"You've shown the place you've come from great reverence..." Lori said. "Now your god is ready to baptize you with his sacred fluids. Let yourself be washed by them."

Lyra knew what that had meant from her teachings. She let go of her father's cock and balls and raised her face up to her father's. Lincoln grabbed his cock and put it on Lyra's face, letting his precum drip over her forehead. The act of covering his eight-year-old daughter with his fluids aroused him even more which lead to even more precum dripping from his cock. He began to use his cock to rub it all over his daughter's face, making sure every part of it was shining with his precum. He then put the tip of his cock into her mouth, letting her taste the precum. It was salty, but it didn't bother her. He then took his tip out of her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Now that she has been washed by the fluids of her father, the mother will literally cleanse her with her own and prepare her for the last rite..." Lori said.

Luna was looking forward to this. Lyra went back to her and kneeled in front of her. Luna bent down over her and began to lick her daughters face. She licked every part of Lyra's face where Lincoln's precum had touched. The licking was very sensual, and Luna herself was getting very turned on at tasting her brother's fluids from their daughters face. She even kissed Lyra deeply, intertwining their tongues, wanting to taste the same precum her daughter tasted. When she was positive that every drop of precum was replaced by her saliva, she pulled Lyras panties down to her knees and started rubbing her pussy. She had to make sure Lyra was wet enough for the next part.

Lyra softly moaned as her mother expertly fingered her. It always made her feel good but the pleasure was layered with a sense of unease. While masturbation around the house was nothing new, the things she and Luna did was mostly done in private and she could feel her father's gaze on her as she was pleasured in front of him.

Meanwhile, Lori got on her knees and started servicing Lincoln's cock with her mouth. She was getting him ready for the next part, making sure he was sufficiently lubricated. She wanted to make sure Lincoln felt as good as possible.

Luna rubbed Lyra until her young pussy felt extremely slick with her juices. It was at that point Luna knew Lyra was ready. She had been preparing her for two years for this very moment.

Lori released Lincoln's cock from her lips and stood back up. She looked at Lyra whose face was flushed from the attention her mother was giving her. "Now it's time for you to completely give yourself to your god. Give him your mind, your spirit and especially your body and let him fill you with his love. When you accept his love inside your body, you'll be one of us."

Luna let Lyra go and directed her to the mattress on the floor. This was where the final act would be done. As nervous as Lyra was, she swallowed it down. She wanted to please her father and make her mother proud. She approached the mattress and stood at the foot of it, awaiting her father.

Lincoln got up out of his chair and approached the bed himself. He looked down at Lyra with eyes filled with lust. His already hard cock twitched in anticipation of what was going to come next.

Lyra looked up to her father. She felt as though his will was being imposed over her own. It was different than any other time she'd see him. She felt like as though she had no choice but to do what she had been raised to do, what she had been trained to do since she was six years old. She got on the bed and lied on her back. There were no pillows or sheets on this mattress, it was a pillow top and that made it seem at least a bit comfortable. She lay on the bed, her legs spread, her body posed in a way one would not usually see an eight-year-old in. She awaited her father to join her.

Lincoln walked on the mattress to his waiting daughter. Even more than before, he towered over her daughter, looking down on her like the god he believed he was. He stroked his thick 11-inch dick, the dick that was apparently enough to start a cult around and be worshiped along with the person it was attached to, the thought of it penetrating his young daughter filling his mind. He got on his knees and crawled over his daughter as if he were a lion. He rubbed his cock over her entrance. "I've been waiting for a long time to do this…" he said, his overwhelming lust was obvious in his voice.

Lyra could only nod nervously. She was about to give all of herself to her dad. She noticed the length of his cock. Had it always been that long, that thick? It had to be as long as her thigh. That thing was going inside her. A completely different beast from her or her mother's fingers. Could she back out? No, it was too late too. This is why she was here. Her father is wanting this, her mother and aunt are watching. She had to make them proud too. She was ready.

Lincoln wasted no time in pushing his cock inside Lyras young pussy. Not even bothering to take his time, his cock wasn't even halfway in before Lyra yelps loudly in pain, her hymen being torn by her father's thickness. He slightly slides his cock out of her freshly taken pussy and notes the blood covering part of his dick. The look his eyes became even more lust filled. The blood did nothing to deter him. If anything the sight made him even hornier, having taken his daughters virginity. Just like his first two daughters, just like his sisters, Lyra was his. He slid his cock all the way out of Lyras pussy and crawled over her until his bloodied cock was in her face.

"Clean it..." he said commandingly.

Lyra had no choice but to obey as her father slid his cock into her mouth. She could taste the combination of her father's fluids combined with her own blood. She had just tasted her father's cock but this was very different. The metallic taste made her wince, but she endured, lapping up the blood until Lincoln took his cock out of her mouth and positioned himself to take her once again. Lyra steeled herself as her father thrust back into her. Not even half of her father's cock was in her before reaching all the way inside its thickness stretching her in a way she has never experienced. It hurt her, each forceful thrust inside, but she did her best to not scream, merely grunting in time with her fathers own. The only sign she was in any pain was from the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh fuck, you're tight!" Lincoln grunted as he started pumping himself in and out of his daughter. He cared not for his daughter's safety. He didn't care if he was hurting her. At that moment in time, she wasn't his daughter, and he wasn't her father. He was her god and she was just another servant. Another hole meant only to bring him pleasure.

Despite her father's thickness making her more uncomfortable than anything, Lyra could feel her body betraying her. Beneath the pain and discomfort was a layer of pleasure and she couldn't help but convulse in the throes of her first orgasm of the night.

Lori and Luna watched the act being done. Luna was looking on with a twisted sense of pride, as she fingered herself. Lori watched with indifference. Luna's comment concerning her own daughter touched a nerve. Combined with certain other knowledge, like Luna's pregnancy with a boy, and she couldn't help but have at the very least, a passing thought about Lyra failing. Not that she wanted Lyra to fail; her darling Lincoln deserved to have every woman in the house belong to and worship him, but at the same time she wanted something to rub in Luna's face.

* * *

 

" So, your father was having sex with you, hurting you, and your mother and aunt just watched?" Mark had asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"It's what was expected…" Lyra said.

* * *

 

Nearly 45 minutes had passed since Lincoln had begun fucking Lyra, going from a missionary position to taking her from behind, his stamina seemed almost limitless. Lyra had become an incoherent blur, barely being able to mumble moans under the number of orgasms her father had given her. The relentless pounding her father had been giving her, by this point, had made her barely able to move. Lincoln may as well have been fucking a doll for all he cared. But he was finally starting to reach his limit, he felt it in his loins. It was time to finish inducting his daughter into his incestuous harem of personal fuckholes. His thrusts became faster and harder, enough to bring Lyra back to reality as her low mumbles became high pitched moans once again, as her father's impossibly large cock went even deeper into her than before

"Here it comes, you little slut! Take it all!" He said with one final thrust, pumping his sperm into Lyras immature womb. The force of it brought Lyra to one final orgasm, as she twitches uncontrollably before finally going near faint on the mattress. Lincoln slid his cock from Lyras pussy and turned her over on her back again, and let his cock dribble the last remnants of his cum onto her face, and while wiping his cock off on it. He smirked, looking satisfied. "You did good, you were probably the best one yet."

Lori scoffed but had to concede that if Lincoln said it, it must be true. "Now that Lyra has been filled with the love of our God, she is now one of us. SHe will give herself to him whenever he desires. His needs come before our own and he'll be worshiped as needed."

Luna broke from her trance of fingering herself and went to Lyras side and held her in her arms, showering her face with kisses while licking the cum and other fluids from it. "I'm so proud of you…" She said, holding her daughter close to her.

Lyra could barely register any of the words that her family members were saying. Everything was a blur. She could only lie in the arms of her mother, as her father's cum poured out of her pussy and joined the decades-old mess of stains on the mattress. She couldn't feel anything at that moment. She felt no pleasure, no pain, and especially, no shame.

* * *

 

There was a long silence in the office after Lyra finished relating the story about her first time. Mark was trying not to show how uncomfortable the whole thing had made him, before this case he had only dealt with minor battery and assault, this… this was different, it was sick and premeditated. Her mother just stood there as her daughter was raped by someone who could have been a porn star if what she said about his size was true, and she just watched as he could potentially have scarred her daughter forever?

He knew that going in, this case was going to test his mettle, but this was starting to test the limits of how much he could stomach.

What could have started this? What made a family of sisters and a brother into this kind of monster? He needed to ask that's but as of right now it would be too much of a preying, uncomfortable question. He needed to build to that question.

Right now, he needed to focus on his patients, interview them to build a profile and treat them accordingly. So what could he ask now…?

"Did… did anything change after your… initiation?" Asked Mark, seriously hoping that this was the hell extent of it.

"Yes, it did"

Mark took a breath and asked, "How so?"

"My aunts treated me differently. I still wasn't allowed on the grown-ups table, but everything else was different. My mom didn't dress me anymore, I was allowed to pick what to wear, what I wanted to eat. Whatever I wanted to do I was allowed, because I was the one that didn't break. I was the one that resisted and could come out of the room without being a crying mess, so I was treated as one of them and the only thing required of me was that I… you know… please dad"

"I see..." said Mark, as he wrote down in his notebook. He really needed to speed this through, if she had her relate every horrible thing her dad did to her they could be here for the rest of the week, and he needed to go through the rest of her siblings in that time, so, it was time to ask some more direct questions. "Lyra, did any of your siblings ever failed this 'ritual' your parents put them through?"

"Yes, one of them"

"How was life for her?"

"Well, she was born a few years after Lemy…"

* * *

 

Leia Loud loved her father. She loved cleaning his cock after he finished fucking one of her sisters. She loved it when he stared at her petite young body. She loved when he smiled at her when she masturbated in front of him. All she ever had for her father, was love. Which is why she felt terrible after that fateful night. She couldn't take it. Her body wouldn't accept the love her father had to give her. His cock was simply just too big, she couldn't take it, even after all the practice she had with her mother. And it wasn't like she could try with Lemy, she wasn't allowed. Her aunts look down on her with disdain, and even her mother couldn't help but show at least, some disappointment with her.

Still, she didn't let that dissuade her. She knew her father loved her. She worshipped his cock with more fervor than anyone else in the house. She could take a dick in her mouth better than most of her sisters could at that her age. If only she could take it just as well in her pussy. But it didn't let her get too down. Her father had other ways of showing his love for his daughter.

Leia knew her father loved her. She knew when he started using her as his toilet. It didn't matter where she was in the house or what she was doing when her father called her, she knew what she had to do. She'd meet her father in the bathroom and she'd kneel right in front him and his fat cock. She'd smile at him and open her mouth ready to receive what he had for her. Lincoln would aim his cock at Leia's face and unleash a torrent of piss on her. Her mouth filled with her fathers piss and streamed out of her mouth and down her face to the rest of her small body. He then started to drench other parts of her body with piss. From her golden blonde hair down to her feet, Lincoln made sure that Leia was completely drenched in his pee. After he was done, he'd shake the leftover dribbled onto her face. Leia then swallowed down the liquid and smiled at him. Lincoln showered his six-year-old daughter in a stream of gold liquid, and she enjoyed every second of it. Lincoln could only look down at her before leaving the bathroom without a word. Sometimes Lori came in after Lincoln finished. She would also take the chance to piss on her young niece while looking at her with disgust.

"At least you're good for something…" She would say before leaving Leia in the bathroom, wading in a puddle of her and Lincoln's piss.

But Leia ignored her aunt. Her father loved her enough to even use her as a toilet. That's more than what her sisters got. She was special, and she knew it. She sighed blissfully. She loved her father, and she knows deep in her heart of hearts, that he loved her.

* * *

 

Mark was taken aback. Just when he thought that he had figured out how deep the depravity of the Louds went, a new abyss opened up just right below it. This wasn't a good thing to hear thirty minutes after eating, but alas it was part of the job. He swallowed and started...

"Your sister sounds…"

"Deranged?" interrupted Lyra, not even looking surprised that someone would think that of her sister.

"That's a blunt way of saying it, but yes."

"She is..." said Lyra, strangely, she looked directly to him. This was the first time she as "I think it is because of how aunt Lola raised her, but she is convinced that dad loved her. Even when dad and literally every single one of my aunt's (except my mom for some reason) treated her like actual shit."

"Does she still thinks that? After everything that happened?"

"Yes."

"That may prove to be a problem during her session."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. It has little to do with you. Lyra, can you tell me more about your other siblings? Anything on your younger sisters? Maybe your brother? How does a second male live in this house?"

"It depends on who you ask…"

* * *

 

Lemy is the precious baby brother of Lyra. She has loved him almost since the day he was born. They were closer to each other than they were to any of their other siblings. Which is why it broke her heart with the way their father treated him.

Even before he was born, Luna had told Lyra that Lemy was going to be special, and indeed their aunts did treat him as special as Luna said thanks to the genes he got from his father. Proud of finally making a son, Lincoln had ordered his everyone on the house to worship him as if he was himself. An order that many of his sisters took with pleasure and eagerness. Ever since the day he was born, he was worshipped as openly and lewdly as possible. While it started reasonably, like his mother breastfeeding him in the nude. It grew lewder and lewder by the year, ever since the day he stopped using a diaper, he never wore a piece of clothing again. He was a secret of the house, one put there for his aunt's pleasure. They had given him blowjobs ever since he could remember. Lisa, in particular, rimmed his ass as if she needed it for sustenance. When he was five, they had already taught him to eat pussy. Everything he asked was given to him, his aunts swarmed him every living moment, yet never once thought that he was uncomfortable with all the attention.

It was a pathos of his. He was uncomfortable with all the attention he received, but he was raised to receive it. He was to please himself with them. It was the teachings of his father, his mom, and all of his aunts. It was what he was conceived to do, and he wanted to make his parents proud, so he stood with it.

But during his initiation, he had way too much. His father had him watch during a previous initiation so he could learn what to do in the future when he was to do it himself, that time. There were only four other people in the room, His dad, his aunt Lori, his aunt Lola and Leia.

His "ritual" was different, instead of worshipping his father's cock and getting penetrated like the rest of his family, he was going to have to pick one of his sisters and fuck her, thus proving himself in the eyes of his father as deserving of the worship that he ordered.

In his initiation, everyone was present. The mattress was laid in the middle of the room, his aunts all sitting on a side of it, and his sisters on the other, all forming a circle. With his father closing an end.

What he had to do was different. He stood in the middle of the mattress and was told by his father, that all he had to do was pick someone, and fuck them to his heart's content. That Lemy was there to be pleased by them. Everyone present was at his disposal.

"Even the baby, should it please you…" said his father.

All he had to do was pick and fuck. His father encouraged him to chose one he liked, and do her until she couldn't take it anymore, he suggested a virgin. "Those are the best..." he said. The only problem was, the only three virgins in the house at the moment were Leia, Lizy, and Lulu. Lemy may have had part of his father's genes, but he didn't have his nature.

Lemy had something called "empathy."

He knew what to do, he had been shown enough sex (both in movies and in person) to know what to do but after he had seen what his father did to Leia, he froze in front of them. And asked if they could do this at another moment.

Initially, his punishment was painless. His father forbade his worship. That was it for a couple of days. But then, he came into his room, beyond angry. Dressed him up as a girl and took him to his room.

After every time, she consoled him. Every day after Lincoln would pull Lemy by the hair and take him to his room to sodomize her, she would be the one that would cure him, take care of him and relieve him from the pain until he went to sleep. Even still, the screams that Lyra heard coming from that room kept her awake at night, even after Lemy had long gone to sleep on the bed at her side.

Her dad was clear. He was going to keep using him as a woman until he decided to become a man and fucked someone.

When Lyra couldn't stand her brothers pain anymore, she opened her legs to him and showed him that sex didn't have to be a painful experience. She gave herself willingly to him, not out of devotion or worship, but out of pure love. They didn't just have sex, they made love and it was the warmest and most passionate sex they had ever experienced, a far cry from what they received from their father on a regular basis or the sexual acts they received from their mother. They kept it to themselves until one morning Lincoln found them together in the middle of the act.

He asked them for how long they had been doing it, and after his son had orgasmed inside of her. He told them to do it again, this time in the room, in front of everybody. When they did so, and Lemy was initiated into the family, his punishments were lifted. His aunts and sisters were allowed to worship him again, and with him now not being a virgin anymore, it meant they had free range to do anything with him. And most relieving of all for Lyra, it meant that his father wasn't going to rape him anymore…

Well, that was the idea, but Lincoln had acquired a taste for his son, and in rare occasions, whenever he felt that he wanted some variety, he went to his son's room and demanded that he showed some love to his daddy.

* * *

 

Ever since Mark laid eyes on the boy's profile, he had been worried about him. Of what kind of life he could have had in such a life of debauchery. Now, he had a pretty good idea, and this was just what her sister had experienced. The boy… listening to him saying everything from his perspective was going to be a nightmare… for both of them.

Mark directed himself at Lyra who's entire demeanor had changed. Up to this point, she tried to maintain a certain calm but now she looked like she was to the point of tears. Mark had understood. Lyra had wanted to keep her brother safe, to the point of even having sex with him if it meant keeping him from harm, and her father betrayed her. "Lyra...I'm so sorry..."

"You weren't there. Nobody was." She answered. "And I know that if I called before could have stopped it, but I was afraid and I didn't and my siblings ended up hurt because of me."

"It's the only world you knew. You didn't know what would happen if you called us. You had a reason to be afraid. But in the end, you did the right thing, and none of them will be hurt anymore because of that."

"Are you...are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. And it's all because you have a good heart Lyra Loud. But, I want to know, what made you pick up the phone and call? Can you walk me through your decision process on that day?"

* * *

 

Lyra was becoming a shell of herself. Ever since her father's betrayal, she had begun to wonder about her life in the house, as well as her siblings. The thoughts and doubts had always lingered in the back of her mind for years, but after everything involving her brother, those thoughts became louder.

Being an obedient member of Lincoln's cult had it's advantages though, and at her age was trusted enough to go out on her own to run errands for her family. She enjoyed the freedom, however, restricted and temporary it was.

As she headed out the door she noticed her sister Lizy with Lana, her mother. THey've been together more and more recently and seeing that made Lyra feel somewhat good inside. It reminded her of all the times she and Luna spent together when she was younger. Even when it wasn't always for the best reasons, the times were, nonetheless, happy ones for her when she looked back on it.

Lyra's time outside always filled her with a sense of joy, wonder, and curiosity. Even if it was just for a little while, she got to see the world outside her home and taste and smell the fresh air, a far cry from the smell of sex that she had become accustomed to for all her life.

The store wasn't too far a walk from the house, and Lyra wasn't getting much, just the usual stuff. A few vegetables and some meat for dinner, a few bottles of peroxide; she goes through a lot of it treating Lemy.

The store atmosphere always seemed so foreign to her. Parents walking with their children, pushing them in carts, teenagers her age talking amongst themselves; it was all so different from the life she knows. She couldn't even tell herself that it was similar, it wasn't only the completely respectful attitude that parents and relatives had with their kids, but also the complete lack of nudity that made her brain twist around trying to find the reason as to why it seemed so different, yet not completely undesirable.

As she moved through the halls looking for canned tuna, she saw a family of three coming through the same hall and spent some time looking at them. They were a mixed family, he was white, she wasn't and their kid, just like he was as he walked between them was right on the middle. For Lyra, they were completely alien. In her house, everyone practically looked the same. They all had the same fair skin, the same freckles (sometimes even in the same places) they had the same complexion, their main difference being their hair color, which was always either chestnut or blond, with Lupa being the only exception. Seeing that families could look so different weirded her out, and in the months that she had been allowed to do this, she had never gotten used to it. It was all so… unreal in a way. She looked at the father, he had reddish hair and used glasses, his body was a bit buffer than Lincoln's, without being entirely muscular. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans.

Lyra pondered. She could count the number of times she had seen her father completely dressed in one hand, and she probably still could if she lost half of it. The time that she could remember most clearly, she was peeking from atop the stairs, and saw him before he went out with Lisa (which was on itself a rarity, since he spent 99.99% of the time not only inside the house but also inside of one of his kids), and he was wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt and beige dressing pants.

It was as if these were different worlds. Looking at the mother, aside from the color of her skin and the form of her hair, Lyra was familiar with her body, she was slim and attractive. She had no real problem imagining without her clothes, she knew where everything was on her. The man, her husband, looked so different from what she was used to, that she started having doubts. Was "he" a man? Was he even human? Does he has a penis or is it something completely different? It was hard to tell. If guys from outside the house shared the same biology with her dad, for the longest time she had assumed that if they did have penises, Lisa and their mothers would have told them during their classes. But it was something that they never told them, whenever the question came up during biology class, Lisa just called Lincoln, got him erect, and as his 11 inches towered and rested on their young, impressionable faces, Lisa told them that other "men" don't have these 11 inches of masculine perfection, nor the pints of surefire impregnating semen on his balls. And she would follow by saying that they would never need to think about any other so-called men because of their inferiority. But now that she had another one in front of her, and that she had seen that they indeed could produce other kids, she felt confused and uncomfortable, and somewhere deep inside, lied to.

These thoughts had always been in her head ever since she started going to the store, but this time, they were absolutely consuming her mind. She could barely concentrate on what she was supposed to pick up and just absentmindedly pushed her cart in a general direction, just barely avoiding the various other carts being pushed around by various people. Her daze broke when she slammed into another cart with a loud crash.

"I'm so sorry!" Lyra said, apologizing profusely. She went as far as to keep apologizing as she moved her cart back and averted her gaze from whoever was in front of her. She walked quickly, lowering her head to avoid unwanted looks. She was stopped, however, when the person behind her, a woman, said:

"Hey..." Her tone was stern and her voice was familiar "Are you Lyra Loud?"

Lyra turned back to see who had identified her, a woman with clear brown skin, a serious look on a face with soft features. She was wearing a purple polo shirt and a black skirt and looked like she was scanning her face. "What was what aunt Lisa told me to do if this happened?" Thought Lyra, panicking at the sudden attention, she was going to turn back and keep walking but the woman continued.

"Oh my, you totally are..."

The lady's stern look softened into one that looked like a combination of elation and worry.

"Do you remember me?" the lady asked.

Lyra kept looking around for an opening in the constantly moving maze of people and carts, with her eyes occasionally going back to the lady asking the strange question. She hasn't seen anyone other than her family members every day for the past decade or so. How could she remember anyone from past that? Lyra supposed she at least looked vaguely familiar but nothing that really rang a bell.

"It's me, it's Ms. Santiago."

Lyras eyes widened. Memories from over a decade ago were coming back to her. To a time when visitors were allowed in the house, and this woman was the most frequent. A woman who was like a sister to Lyra before everything changed for her. She barely remembered the woman but her name still rang true in her mind. The fear in her mind melted away and turned into happiness that she had not felt in a very long time.

* * *

 

"So, after so many years, a routine trip to the grocery store is what caused you to meet your old friend..." Mark said. He couldn't help but think about the situation. This chance meeting that Lyra was describing to him, was more than likely what set off the chain of events that landed the Louds in prison and the children in his office.

"What kept you from running away in that very moment? I'd assume that your family may have taught you that even basic interaction with other people was very risky"

"I don't know..." said Lyra "I guess I just wanted to see her again and I just didn't care what happened I was afraid but it wasn't like my family was watching me at the time for that moment and I guess I just wanted to be free."

Mark nodded in agreement. In a house like Lyra's, freedom wasn't exactly a hot commodity and happiness could be very fleeting that the time he couldn't blame Lyra for wanting to get away even if it was for a quick minute.

"So what happened after this chance meeting with Miss Santiago?" Mark asked.

"Well," Lyra said. "She offered me a ride to her house."

Mark quickly understood her intention. Even back when Lyra was a kid, Ronnie Anne was trying to protect her from her family it would have made perfect sense for her to take her away to her house even if it was just for a bit.

"And what happened at Miss Santiago's house?" Mark asked.

* * *

 

Lyra sat on the comfy sofa, she was staring intently at a now lukewarm cup of tea that Ronnie had given her, trying not to look as filled with doubt as she was. Ever since the lady in purple (as she remembered she used to call her when she was little) offered to give her 'a cup of tea and a ride home', Lyra had been wondering if it had been a good idea to accept.

She had been feeling particularly rebellious ever since her father's betrayal and his continual hurting of Lemy's rear, but she had never been able to find a way to express it at home. When Ronnie appeared, she decided that she would break one of their rules, one of the most important ones "Do not speak to anyone, unless you're buying something from them". By justifying it to herself with logical loopholes, she decided that yes, Tea would be nice.

But now that she was here, the sense of fear and dread gripped her back intensely.

She always considered herself rational. She knew that the lady in front of her wasn't trying to hurt her, at least she didn't think she was. But her mind was filled with all the horrible possibilities that could happen if their family found out that she was talking to someone outside of their gene pool.

They could beat her up to a pulp, or lock her up, or turn her into the family toilet, or all of them like they did to Leia after failing her initiation. So many things came through her head, it was overwhelming.

There was nothing threatening about the woman on the seat in front of her, who was just blowing on her tea to cool it off. She had been nothing but helpful and accommodating on the whole way. She was very talkative, but when she saw that Lyra wasn't much of the talking type. She shut up and proceeded to be the kindest and helpful as non-verbally as she could.

Ronnie was looking at her with a kind of warm that she had only ever seen in her mother's eyes on rare occasions. Occasions when she would do something incredible and honestly good for her.

And in hindsight, Ronnie did the best thing she could do: Talk.

"So. Lyra" Ronnie opened with, briefly startling Lyra, who looked up like a deer in the headlights "How is your life? How have you been doing? Did you finally learned to play the flute?"

"The flute?" she struggled to remember. They had very few hobbies, considering that their father took a lot of their time of the day, but in the time they had they usually focused on one in specific. Lyra's was learning music. At the age of seven Luna had graduated her from the flute and passed her onto the acoustic guitar, which took her longer. "I… I haven't played it in years. I play other instruments now."

"That's great!" Ronnie said, outwardly showing what looked like genuine interest to the girl. Though internally, the mannerisms of the young girl were worrying. "Is your mom still playing for the radio?"

Lyra gave a positive answer, but as she did with every other question that Ronnie asked, her nervousness, light stammering, and a general lack of confidence only made their worries grow. For years now, she had been staking the Loud residence. Trying to find something. Something palpable to report them to the police with. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to be a little more direct with Lyra… She was going to do it, besides, what could she lose aside from a once in a lifetime opportunity?

"So, Lyra, what do you feel about your uncle?" While she got no answer, the whole shiver that she saw the girl get at his mention gave her all the information that she needed. And the confidence to keep pushing "Did you know that he and I used to be a couple?"

Stunned that her dad actually had a non-related partner Lyra asked: "You were?"

"Yeah. We were pretty adventurous when we were younger. It was nice until I had to move." She made a pause when she heard Lyra say 'oh', but continued almost immediately after, "We resumed immediately when I got back though."

"Oh- but… why did you guys break up?"

"You know how I said I'm very adventurous? Well, that doesn't stop behind closed doors. And your uncle was the perfect person for that…. Until he went too far, he wanted to introduce someone else to the bedroom, and I wasn't going to let it happen when I found out who it was."

"Who was it?"

"You."

"Why didn't you accept?" Lyra asked, genuinely curious.

"Lyra, you were eight years old."

Lyra didn't understand why that was a bad thing. From her perspective, this was an everyday thing. From a fluffer to a full-blown sex partner, their parents had gotten her used to being a third person in the bedroom, it had been a part of her life for the entirety of it. So to hear that this was the reason they broke up, it only added to the layers of doubts that she already had on her.

Ronnie, on the other hand, had just confirmed her worst fear. She couldn't even imagine what had they done to her for her to answer that as if it was a default act or something that a normal person would even dare to consider. She stood up, and walked to a cupboard and looked for something inside for about a minute. Having found it, she walked back to Lyra and gave it to her, a small strip of paper with a phone number on it, and the letters CPS written above the number.

"Lyra, take this as a gift. If you ever feel that you or your cousins are in danger at home, then call this number, and they'll arrive to make it better and take you to safety."

To not end their encounter in a downer, Ronnie turned the conversation around and went back to talk about musicians. When they both had finished their tea. Ronnie gave Lyra the promised ride back home, stopping herself at a corner of the block, to prevent the rest of the Louds from seeing them together. They both agreed that was a bad idea.

Ronnie saw Lyra walk back to the den of debauchery that was her home, but for some reason, she had a good feeling about it.

Once she opened the door to her house, nobody was there to greet her, which was weird, to say the least, there was always someone on the lower floor. She went to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter and went to check up on the upper floors. Thanks to the hilariously thin walls, she heard the rustling of sheets and the creaking of beds... She hurried her step toward the last room of the hall and covered her ear near the door. She could hear people inside, mainly, she heard Lori's smug tone of voice.

Were they about to initiate someone? How? Were they giving Leia a second chance or...? Lyra moved away from the door and hastily walked to the room she shared with her brother, only to freeze as soon as he opened the door.

Her brother was lying on the bed, once again, hurt, this time, his skin was purple in patches around his chest, and as she soon discovered when she ran to help him, his back as well.

"Lemy!" She cried as she lifted him up from the ground and placed him on the bed. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Dad wanted me to help in Lizy's initiation. I didn't want to hurt her."

That wasn't Leia behind the door? But… how? Leia couldn't take him and she was over two years older than Lizy. Her mind was running to all kinds of places, but she was brought down to the moment she was in when Lemy started coughing under her.

"Oh!" She said, in panicked surprise "Stay in bed, I'll go look for medicine." having said that, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, to look for what she had bought that morning. Rummaging through the bags for the medicine and bandages, she found the sheet of paper that Ms. Ronnie had given her.

She took a look at it and thought back to her words. She remembered how much it hurt when she went through it, how much her dad humiliated and hurt Lemy when he panicked and refused to do it with someone, and how much pain and humiliation everyone had put Leia through for not being able to take it.

The decision didn't even take her a minute. She immediately went to the phone. And with a stammering voice reported everything she could. Everything she could remember. 5 minutes later, the person on the other side of the line, had known about everything that these ten kids had gone through.

Contrary to what she had seen in cartoons, where the police were lazy and irresponsible, the police cars had arrived at her home in ten minutes, or less. She didn't know, she didn't count either, she instead ran outside, and told them exactly where to find her parents, the kids, everyone and everything.

When they reached the room, the Lori, Lana, and Lincoln were completely naked, and he was halfway through fingering this second youngest daughter. There was no question or doubt in the mind of the authorities as he was immediately tackled and taken down to the ground, the women in the room were similarly brought down and cuffed. And as they were taken out of the room with the kid, the last they saw of their brother, was him being beaten by the blackjacks and boots of very eager policemen.

Every adult in the house was taken into their cars and wagons as they were in different states of undress, and from that day until now, Lyra hadn't seen them again. The kids were another story. They were provided with blankets and clothes, and some nice people from child protective services helped them understand what was happening, where were their parents being taken, and what was going to happen to them. Most of them understood, and though uneasy, complied with the CPS people. Leia, however, had to be taken, kicking and screaming into a separate car, just throwing away insults and accusations of betrayal towards Lyra.

And that was the last she saw of the Loud residence. As she was taken into CPS custody, and a couple of days later, brought in to Mark's office.

* * *

 

"...And that's it." Lyra said

Mark sat in thought for a while, still absorbing Lyras words. Her story matched up with the files he was given. He wondered if Lyra had called them a little earlier, they could have kept the young Lizy from being fingered by her father. THough when he looked at it from a positive perspective, she was saved before anything worse could happen to her.

Mark looked at Lyra, whose eyes had been watering. He frowned a bit. She's been wanting to cry this whole time but she's been trying hard to keep her composure. He knew that the situation would be hard for her, considering that she was the one who made the call. But she's also casting away the only life she'd ever known.

"Lyra, you did the right thing by calling us..." Mark said wanting to assure her.

"I wanted to help my family, but what if I only made things worse!?" Lyra cried. "What if they hate me now for breaking everything up?" Her eyes widened in a panic. "What if...what if our parents go free? Daddy...Aunt Lori..they'll never forgive me. I'll be punished by them until the day I die!" She started to sob. Everything she had been holding back was coming out all at once. She'd been holding in so much for the past decade.

Mark quickly grabbed a box of tissues from his desk and brought it to her. It always pained him to see his patients cry, even if he knew that sometimes letting it all out was good for them. He also understood Lyra's worries. Her father was literally a god in her eyes. In her mind, there was no way he would stay behind bars for long.

"Lyra, I told you earlier, with everything you and your siblings tell us, your parents won't have a chance of going free. I can promise you that." Mark said with conviction. He had to believe that was the truth, because how could his patient believe if he couldn't? Only the sleaziest of lawyers would even try to defend the parents, and even that was snowball's chance in Hell. He offered the tissues to her, with a reassuring smile.

Lyras sobs softened and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded and took the tissue box from Mark and wiped her eyes with those. She had never cried like that before. For Mark, it was easy to see, unless it was during one of her father's violations, she was used to keeping her tears to herself.

From the position he was in, he was unable to completely feel the gamut of emotions that she was going through, but even then, he was impressed by something. Her strength and resilience, even if she was scared, she came here and trusted him, she unloaded all her experiences, her fear and pain, and shame. She had stood so much during her time there, and Mark knew that he would need to ask her to stand more.

He wanted these kids to heal, and for their parents to suffer the harshest of consequences for their actions, and Mark knew that for both of those things to happen, he would need to build better Profiles on them.

"Lyra, whether you believe it or not, you're one of the bravest girls that I have ever treated." The sheer honesty in his voice didn't leave any room for doubt, even for Lyra, and Mark could see that when her features softened, and she looked up at his face. "Lyra, your bravery was the one thing that allowed us to rescue your siblings. And thanks to you, they will be able to heal, physically and mentally alongside you."

"Do I even deserve it?" She said, refusing the impulse to look down. Her heart needed this answer.

"Yes Lyra, you do." His heart was honest, and his voice was steadfast, but in his mind, he wondered if the following question wasn't too much for a kid like her. In the end, after a pause, he decided to ask "I'm going to need to ask you to be strong for a bit longer. I want you and your brothers to heal, but you all have been torn away from the only life you knew and are now staying in a place with hundreds of unknown adults that refuse to even tell you 'hi'. Lyra, I'm afraid that your siblings will not be as trusting as you were. And to properly know how to help them heal, I need to make accurate profiles."

"And how do you do that?"

"With interviews like the one we just ended."

"And what do you need me to do?"

"To be here while I interview your siblings, it will help their confidence, and it will make it easier for them to trust me. Can you do that? If it is too much to ask, I won't force you."

"I'll do it!" She said with resolve. Truth to be told, she felt no hope for herself, but anything she would do anything she could for the wellbeing of her siblings. The man in front of her told her that the worst had already passed. She had nowhere to go, and nobody else to trust and in her crisis of faith, her heart resonated with him. So she extended her hand to him.

He took her hand with his. Her handshake wasn't firm or full of confidence, but it gave a certain impression of her, one full of determination and compassion. Those were the qualities that resonated most truthfully inside Lyra, and it was all that he needed to know. This girl was going to help him heal the rest of her family, and he was going to try his best to heal her as well during the process. He looked her in the eye, and said: "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you Lyra Loud, now let's go heal your siblings".


End file.
